


Manos vacías

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, Aquí Raoul tiene piseto y no casoplón, En la clase de los javis nos matamos todos, Los pencos como follamigos, M/M, Quédate un rato no?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Raoul no quiere que se marche, pero tampoco insistir demasiado en que no lo haga.Agoney quiere quedarse, pero se levanta.





	Manos vacías

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno este es el primer fanfiction Ragoney que escribo y también el primer fanfiction que subo a esta plataforma, así que espero estar a la altura.  
> ¿Recordáis aquella bonita interpretación que nos regalaron los dos pencos en la clase de los Javis? Bien, pues yo me he tomado la licencia de convertirla en fanfiction porque llevo pensando en ella como una historia desde entonces (es que mira que nos hicieron soñar, eh).  
> Como siempre en estos casos, recalcar que todo es ficción, que los personajes no me pertencen, etc. etc.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!  
> PD: agradecería que no lo descarguéis y sólo lo leáis online.

Raoul frunció el ceño suavemente antes de abrir los ojos y verle. Agoney, desperezándose sentado a su lado en el colchón, parecía apunto de levantarse. Se negó a ello, pero también a rogarle que permaneciese entre sus sábanas, aunque lo que más le apetecía era acurrucarse contra su pecho y dormir.

Deslizó su brazo por la cintura del canario e intentó arrastrarle con él, pero el otro no se dejó. Agoney intentaba convencerse de que lo mejor era dejar allí a aquel muchacho rubio, terminar de vestirse e irse a su casa. Y sobre todo, no sucumbir a lo encantos de Raoul.

  * ¿Qué haces? -dijo la ronca y adormilada voz del catalán. 


  * Me voy -se revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras se frotaba los ojos con la otra. 


  * Pero… quédate, quédate un rato, ¿no? -insistió con cierto miedo a parecer desesperado por su compañía. 



El flequillo rubio caía por su frente que, sumado a su cara de cachorrillo, provocó en Agoney un sentimiento de ternura que le hizo reprimir una sonrisa y tragarse sus emociones.

  * ¿Qué hora es? -quiso saber el isleño. 


  * Es temprano. 


  * ¿Qué hora es? 


  * Las diez -respondió tras echar un vistazo a su muñeca, restándole importancia. 


  * Me voy ya -finalizó Agoney haciendo amago de levantarse, pasando sobre su cuerpo. 



Raoul se incorporó rápidamente en ese momento y Agoney se detuvo, permaneciendo en cuclillas sobre su cadera, apoyando una mano en la cama y otra en su pecho para no caerse. El rubio le miraba fijamente, como si intentase derretir sus defensas (o eso le parecía al canario, que tragó saliva disimuladamente).

Colocó sus dedos sobre su cuello y lo acarició suavemente. Raoul puso los suyos en su muslo.

  * Yo puedo llevarte a casa. 


  * No, es igual. Voy caminando -asintió, más para si mismo que para Raoul, tratando de convencerse-. Así me despejo un poco. 



El catalán le revolvió el pelo de forma juguetona.

  * Sí, necesitas despejarte… 



Ambos se echaron a reír cómplices. Sus risas eran dulces, propias de sus sentimientos , tímidas a la par que sinceras y risueñas. ç

  * Además, así duermes un poco más. Que es temprano -le recordó sus palabras con diversión. 



Sin perder la sonrisa, Agoney se apartó del cuerpo de su amigo y se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo. Se puso los pantalones y buscó con la mirada sus botas. Raoul se acomodó, deslizándose la sábana por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, dejando a la vista su pecho.

  * ¿Por qué tanta prisa? 



El canario estiró una pierna para acercarse un de las botas evitando mirarle. Lo consiguió.

  * Bueno… lo qué pasó, pasó -una risa nerviosa acompañó a su dulce acento. 



_Sí, entre tú y yo, no te jode_ , pensó Raoul parafraseando irónico le letra de aquella famosa canción de reggaetón. 

  * ¿Pero tú estás a gusto conmigo? -quiso saber Raoul, manteniendo a duras penas las formas para no saltarle al cuello y llenarle de besos, impidiendo que se fuese de su habitación, de su piso. 


  * Síiii -dijo arrastrando las letras-, lo pasamos muy bien, ¿no? 



Agoney alzó la palma de su mano frente a su rostro, esperando que el rubio le chocase la mano, pero al no hacerlo y comprobar que le mantenía la mirada, desplazó sus dedos hacia su barbilla y queriendo dejar sobre ella una suave caricia.

Raoul se los apartó, haciéndose el duro y frunciendo el ceño. Tampoco iba a ponérselo tan fácil, a ver si se iba a pensar que él era tonto y estaba tan loquito por él. Porque (por supuesto) no lo estaba.

  * No me hagas esto -exigió levantando también la palma al aire-, cuando por las noches me haces esto -acarició su propia mejilla.  


  * Pero ya la noche acabó, ¿no? 


  * Pero ya son varias veces, ya no es una vez -sonó cansado, así como la pausa que hizo después. Pasaron por su mente los anteriores encuentros con aquel chico, todos satisfactorios, pero no plenos desde ya hacía un tiempo-. Que a mí me da igual -intentó excusarse rápidamente, con muchos aspavientos de sus manos-, que por mí va bien así. Que por mí va bien así pero… pero esto de ser tan amigos luego, después de hacerlo, pues es como muy frío, ¿no? -abrochó el último botón de sus vaqueros y Agoney ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado a vestirse, estaba muy concentrado mirándole y en las palabras que salían de sus labios- Quédate a desayunar. 



Ante su mirada, Agoney guardó silencio durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan agradable con él? Todo sería más fácil si le mandase de una patada en el culo a su casa. No tendría que querer alejarse él.

Dejó escapar un último suspiro.

  * Mejor me voy… 



Ambos se miraron un rato más. Raoul esperando a que cediese e intentado mantener a raya sus emociones; Agoney se preguntaba por la respuesta de Raoul, no sabiendo si prefería que hiciese una nueva propuesta o reconociese que debía marcharse.

El catalán sonrió, rompiendo el armonioso silencio. Se acercaron a la vez, ambos con los labios curvados hacia arriba, y se abrazaron mientras besaban las mejillas contrarias.

Se levantaron de la cama y Raoul observó pacientemente como el canario devolvía a su lugar una estampada camiseta verde, para verla desaparecer rápidamente bajo una chaqueta antes de acompañarle hacia la puerta. Los dedos de Agoney ya rozaban el pomo de la puerta y sus labios estaban a punto de formar una nueva sonrisa cuando Raoul volvió a hablar:

  * Y… ¿cuándo nos vemos? -preguntó despreocupadamente. 


  * Cuando quieras -respondió sinceramente, ilusionado en su interior por la idea de volver a encontrarse, como siempre. 


  * Yo estoy libre siempre. 



Agoney rió suavemente.

  * Bueno, tienes dos trabajos -se le escaparon un par de carcajadas y Raoul enrojeció suavemente. También frunció el ceño. 


  * Bien, tengo disponibles las noches, Ago -puso los ojos en blanco-. Cuando quieras. 


  * Te mando un _w hatsapp _o algo -guardó las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de mirarle.  


  * Sí -una pequeña sonrisa le acompañó-. Pues _adéu_. 



Otra dulce risa que inundó los oídos de Raoul. Agoney le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

  * _Déu_. 



Y la puerta se cerró. Con un ruido que a Raoul le resultó molesto, aunque realmente no la fuera. Podía oír el sonido de los pasos de Agoney por los fríos azulejos del rellano. Y también de las escaleras, bajando hacia el portal.

Suspiró y regresó a su habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama. Cubrió durante un momento su cara con sus manos. Después, dejando ambas a cada lado de sus mejillas, miró el techo blanco de la estancia, dejando volar sus recuerdos por su mente. Pensando en las caricias del canario sobre su piel la noche anterior, pero también sobre su alma. Le gustaba tanto… ¿pero cómo iba a decirle nada? Seguramente se reiría.

Agoney no era como él. Raoul siempre decía que era un soso, en cambio, Agoney era mucho más pasional. Seguro que no era con el único que se acostaba. Ligaba muy bien y resultaba atractivo para todos. Una vez, ante una insinuación de ser ligero de cascos, Agoney le propinó un manotazo y golpe en el hombro, así como su acento canario le regaló una protesta ante la que Raoul sólo podía sonreír al recordarla. 

Sí,  sin duda no les unía nada más que sexo. Y así también lo creía Agoney. Por eso, bajando aquellas escaleras, se notaba dudoso, dolido y molesto. Esto último consigo mismo. Por no ir de frente con sus sentimientos por Raoul. Por huir como buenamente podía de sus brazos, dónde tan refugiado se sentía. Por tener tanto miedo.

Él siempre tenía pavor a todos sus sentimientos. Pavor que fue en crescendo cuando aquel imbécil del instituto puso a todo el mundo en su contra diciendo que se había empalmado en las duchas. Ni siquiera era cierto, pero nadie necesitaba realmente una excusa para meterse y burlarse de él, para juzgar a Agoney por su orientación sexual, aquello fue una mínima justificación. Que persiguió a Agoney toda su vida.

Intentaba que la situación no le sobrepasase, ser más fuerte que todo eso porque él estaba seguro de lo que era y todo lo que sentía. Pero a veces le derrumbaba. A veces las humillaciones sufridas le acosaban por las noches y despertaba entre sudores.

Una de esas noches, fue junto a Raoul, tras un polvo bestial. De repente, abrió  los ojos y estaba acojonado. Aunque gracias a Dios (o a quién fuese) sólo sudaba como un cerdo y no se había meado encima como con trece años. Pero Raoul no pareció notarlo. El rubio, sin abrir los ojos, dio un par de vueltas entre las sábanas y se aferró a él, ronroneando como un gatillo. Agoney sólo suspiró y se dejó dormir de nuevo, intentado pensar simplemente en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno.

Y entonces dejó de bajar las escaleras.  ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? Dijo que el miedo no volvería a sobrepasarle, aquello le había hecho crecer, le había hecho llevar su sexualidad por bandera, intentado estar orgulloso del si mismo siempre… ¿entonces? No podía convertirse en el niño asustado. Debía coger el miedo por lo cuernos y obligarle a retroceder de un empujón. A esfumarse.

Raoul creyó oír unos golpeteos en la puerta, como producidos por unos nudillos. Y lo eran. Agoney temía que no le escuchase y estuviera dormido, pues sabía, por experiencia propia de veces pasadas, que el timbre hacía un ensordecedor y traumatizante ruido si te pillaba desprevenido. Se limitó a avisarle de su regreso con el puño.

La boca del catalán formó una pequeña o cuando le vio tras la puerta. Inmediatamente una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios. También los de Agoney.

  * ¿Te has dejado algo? -preguntó con la esperanza de saberse del placer de retenerle un rato más. 


  * Sí, la verdad es que sí -su sonrisa se ensanchó. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. 



Confuso, Raoul sonrió más también. Permanecieron mirándose durante unos segundos más. Raoul preguntándose si debía invitarle a pasar de nuevo o directamente rodearle el cuello, comerle a besos y rogarle por que se quedase a su lado; Agoney terminando de armarse de valor.

  * ¿Ya hiciste la cama? -le tembló levemente la voz. 



Raoul frunció el ceño como acto reflejo a su aparentemente tonta pregunta. Pero rápidamente comprendió su significado, más aún con Agoney mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le miraba con atención, a la espera de una respuesta.

  * No -dijo serio, desvió la vista hacia sus pies y se mordisqueó las uñas. Levantó la mirada-. Aunque podríamos haberla deshecho de nuevo. 



Agoney no pudo contener las carcajadas. Ni Raoul apartar sus dedos de sus labios y besarle de una vez. 

Las manos de Agoney fueron a parar a su cuello mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios contra la boca de Raoul. Como si ya todo hubiese sido dicho. Como si no hiciese falta nada más. Pero sí que hacía.

Raoul apoyó la barbilla en su hombro tras el beso y, muy serio, dijo:

  * Quédate, anda -Agoney le miró de reojo sin moverse un ápice-. Pero no ahora. Siempre. Y… no aquí. En mi vida. Me da la vida estar contigo. 



Y ahí estaba. Agoney sintió agua fría sobre su cuerpo, pero no le estaba cayendo de verdad. También como un peso caía de sus hombros. Recordó la primera pregunta de Raoul y lo importante que era la respuesta.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, abrazándole mientras reía.

  * ¿No pensarías que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías por ti? -confesó el canario. 


  * ¿Qué dices, Agoney? -preguntó Raoul, separándose mínimamente de él, entre risas. 


  * Nada -él también reía. 



No era nada y lo era todo. Y ambos lo sabían. Volvieron a besarse en la boca, muchas veces. Y en las mejillas. Y a acariciarse la nuca, jugar con su cabello, acercarse abrazando la cintura contraria. Susurrándose, directamente a los labios lo que sentían, lo que querían, lo que se prometían. Todo aquello era el otro.

Raoul se puso de puntillas para dejar un beso en su frente. Agoney frotó su nariz contra la suya y le rozó los dedos suavemente, sin llegar a entrelazarlos.

A Raoul se le escapó una nueva sonrisa, que cómplice, Agoney correspondió. Raoul le agarró la mano y tiró de él, girando sus pies en dirección a su cuarto.

  * Vamos a hacer la cucharita, Agoney. 



**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
